Midnight's Wings
by Alexandyne
Summary: Twilight's the only book that has ocured-Bella gets taken and gets wings, she tries to keep it from Edward. A mysterious girl, Alex comes into the picture. Only... what is she? Disclaimer: None of the books in here are owned by me unless I say otherwise
1. The story begins

First things first, author's note: Just making sure you heard, ONLY TWILIGHT HAS HAPPENED. SO don't go saying, that can't happen, she's a VAMPIRE, well she's not. So.... yeah. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Bella's POV:

It was one of the few hours I was alone. I stretched, and got off my bed. I opened the window and shimmied down the tree outside. I was gonna go see Edward, he wasn't there tonight. I wondered where he was briefly as I got in my truck. I decided against it; it was really loud when it started up. I would have to walk. Oh well, it was only a mile or so... I could walk that.

It was odd, Edward not being here with me. I was wondering where he was. My head snapped up as I saw a flicker of silver in the trees. I ran the rest of the way to Edward's house. I got there in six minutes, adrenaline running. Running over probably nothing. It was probably only in the catch of the moon. Alice opened the door and saw me before I was even up the steps.

She smiled automatically, then put on a sad face. "Edward... has something to tell you..." she whispered.

Edward was suddenly behind her. He looked at me, sadness flickering in his eyes as he struggled to regain his composure. He succeeded in a moment, stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked, suspicion flickering in my expression.

"I'm... leaving. You bore me," he said, his face perfectly expressionless. He stared above my head, not meeting my eyes.

"Wait... what?" I asked. Of all the things I expected, that was not amongst them.

"I'm going. You no longer mean anything to me," he said. He turned around, walked in the house, and slammed the door in my face.

"Edward...." I whispered. Tears filled into my eyes, and I turned to run away. I collapsed not far away, and curled into a tight ball sobbing. I heard a faint rustle but didn't pay attention. I felt some air rush by overhead, and looked up in time to see a net coming down. I only had time to let out a small scream before I was thrown in the back of a truck and I blacked out.


	2. Mystery Girl

Bella's POV:

I woke up and groaned. My head felt like it had been run over by my Chevy. Everything around me was dark, and the floor I was on was cold.

Feet were shuffling. Lots of them. I froze, my blood chilling colder than a vampire's. My eyes adjusted, and I could see dark splotches lining the walls They were moving. I didn't know what the things were, all I knew was.... they weren't human. I heard growls. I could make out fur on their hideous bodies.

"Where am I?" I mumbled. I knew it wasn't smart, but I wanted to know and if I couldn't be told at least being knocked out would keep me from being to freaked out. But them again, what did I care? I had nothing to live for any more....

"About thirteen seconds from the School," a deep, gravely voice came out of one of the things.

"What's that?" I asked. I felt ridiculously ignorant, even without reason to.

"You'll see," I could practically see the sneer in his voice. The vehicle I was in skidded to a stop, smacking me into the wall. Oww.........

Everything was still for a few seconds, before huge doors opened up, letting in streams of light. I could see where I was; a great big van. Inside with me, there were a bunch of freaky wolf things with guns. I didn't have much time to react before two of the furry monsters grabbed me by the arms and pulled me out of the dirt. My eyes hurt with the sudden brightness, but I could see a building that looked harmless enough... you know, other than the barbed wire wrapped around it ion a hundred different places and more wolf things stomping around like guards.

They dragged me towards the building on my back, rocks ripping my shirt. "I can walk," I hissed. They slowed enough for me to get up, then continued so fast I had to run.

A thought pricked the back of my mind and I vigorously tried to push it away. But, I failed. _If Edward loved me he would be here by now. I guess he really does... have no use for me. _My heart began to crumble, but I held back tears because of the things around me.

"What are you?" I asked, managing to keep my voice steady. The monster let out a throaty laugh.

"Me? I should ask what are YOU. You smell odd for a human. But, I'll answer: I'm an Eraser," the one on my left said. I frowned a little.

"You mean... those things on the end of pencils?" I asked. This made the whole group of Erasers laugh. My face grew tomato red.

"No. A lupine hybrid. Now, what are YOU?" he answered. Lupine... wolf-human? Oh, jeez, werewolves..............

"A human. But I've spent time with vampires," I answered. If they were werewolves, they should know about vampires, right? This only made them laugh harder.

"Yeah, right! VAMPIRES MY BUTT!" he howled. And lemme tell you, his butt was huge and stuff you know if he was a human he wouldn't have been able to walk through a doorway. I don't know how he managed now... FAT WEREWOLF!!! hah hah hah........

"Well, you're a werewolf!" I snapped.

"No... I was made in a lab. Werewolves don't exist, STUPID..." he broke off laughing. A lab...?

"How did they MAKE you?" I asked.

"Testube baby, insert some lupine DNA, tada! You have an Eraser!" he was trying not to roll on the ground with laughter. He loosened his grip some in his fit. I broke free and ran... I made it about ten yards before they caught me again. A new, muscular Eraser held me a little too close for comfort.

"You stupid girl!" he snapped my head up and held my chin looking the way I was running. "Where would you have gone?" he hissed. I saw the dead grass and sand, and nothingness for miles.... "Where?!"

"Away from here," I tried to snap, but my voice broke. He dragged me back and into the building.I was sliding on tile. He opened a door, and dragged me over to a DOG KENNEL. He threw me inside, walked out of the room, and slammed the door.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I heard a small scream outside and a slam. I opened the door, but hesitantly. What if... this was a joke to see if I cared? I couldn't show her I did. I scanned thoughts.

_Grr...... this girl was easy to catch! The boss will be pleased! A new subject for his experiments after Maximum Ride and her stupid group of birds ran ! _I let out a grumble at this, and ran to the thoughts. I saw a van, but it started up and was gone in a flash. I shook myself some. No way a van could go that fast! I scanned for thoughts in a mile radius. They had to be here, somewhere....

I finally found a source of thought. Not even bothering to listen to the thoughts, I ran to it. Only half a mile away. I smashed into the thing, only to land on top of a small feminine figure. I heard a bone snap, but she didn't cry out.

I looked down once my vision cleared to see a girl about 13 looking at me with blue eyes that were deeper than Bella's, and had a silver star around the pupil.

"Please get off of me, Edward. I would like to set the bone in my ankle before it heals," she said. Her voice was like cream and bells, smooth and ringing. I rolled off of her and she sat up, straightening her crooked leg. I listened for her heartbeat.

Odd. Not werewolf, not vamp, and just a tad fast for human. Even after they broke a bone. I stared at her for a moment, moonlight catching on a silvery streak in her dark brown hair which was nearly black.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. She went rigid a moment, as if realizing a terrible mistake.

"Don't pry my thoughts," she said. Her mind shut down and blocked me out as she felt me begin prodding. I was surprised at this for sure.... no one could do that but Bella. Bella!

"Sorry I have something to do," I said, getting up at human pace. I didn't want her to suspect much more than she could very well right now. But, I don't know what she is either.

"I can tell you who took her but I don't know where they went," she said, getting up at near vampire pace. She stood on her broken ankle as though it wasn't broken. For all I knew, it wasn't.

"Who?" I asked testily.

"Erasers." she said.

"Yeah, right! Those tiny things on the ends of pencils took her!" I sneered.

"No. Lupine-human hybrids made at a lab. Easier to defeat than werewolves, especially for a vamp like you," she brushed herself off.

"How do you know this stuff?!" I hissed, stepping towards her at vampire pace. The 13 year old just smirked up at me.

"You should know, Edward. After all, You're one too. A mindreader," she crossed her arms in front of her. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and ran faster than ever back to my house. I was going to get explanations.


	3. Alexandryne Skyfaller

Edward's POV:

The girl was only mildly fazed when I stopped half a second later at my house. Alice was at the door, waiting. She saw the girl in my arms, and trotted down to investigate. I dropped the girl, and she righted herself before hitting the ground.

"What is she?" Alice asked. She was inspecting the girl with a frown.

"None of your business," the girl tensed immediately.

"Edward?" Alice asked, with the implication I should read the girl's mind.

"I can't. She's blocked me out," I answered. "And she reads minds too."

"Grrr. You don't SMELL like a werewolf. You don't SOUND like a vamp. Your heart rate is too high for a human's, though..." Alice frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"Says the FAKE vampire," the girl hissed, stiffening her shoulders. By this point all of us were here and watching the girl. This was something I hadn't expected. Fake? How could there be fake vamps?

"Explain," Carlisle said.

"You were created by Itexxssssssssssssssss................" she hissed the word with pure malice. Itexsssss........ Itexs.... Itex?

"We were created by other vampires. I was made a vampire LONG before Itex existed..." Carlisle said.

"You were made by a real vampire," she said with a 'duh' tone. "That real vampire so happens to be the head of Itex now. He made you as an experiment. See, he had one of his teeth knocked out about 10 years before he bit you and got a diamond tooth replacement. The diamond resulted in your skin and odd eyes, along with an experiment injection he made. Now there are the fake vampires, and the real ones..."

"But long before that there was Aro," Carlisle argued.

"He was a real vampire until he got an injection," she answered.

"What are the differences?" Carlisle shook his head.

"Have you ever seen the TV show Moonlight? They hit the real breed head on. It was cancelled because Mick St. John found out and kinda threatened them," she answered.

"I've seen it," Jasper piped up. "Mick is the main vampire."

"Yes. See, for the real breed you can cut their skin and break their bones but they heal super fast. They have a super-duper slow heart rate - even though that isn't mentioned in the show - and they can get along with bagged blood. Their eyes are normal coloured until they go vamp and their fangs pop out, then their eyes turn white or baby blue. The way to make a vampire is to drain almost all their blood and then give them some of the vampire's blood. Garlic is a load of baloney, so is holy water. They don't _sparkle _they can spend time in the sun but too much will kill them. And, they have to sleep in a freezer," the girl added.

"It's real?" Jasper's jaw dropped a little.

"I know Mick. I've met him. He explained this to me only as a reason of trust and because he found out what I am," she said.

"What ARE you?" I asked again.

"I'm soooo not telling," she answered. I sighed.

"Can you AT LEAST tell me your name?" I asked. She nodded.

"Alex. Short for Alexandryne Skyfaller," she answered.

"Cool. Now would you like to stay the night here?" Emmett asked. She frowned.

"I don't sleep inside," she answered. She walked towards the trees. I caught her and tried to hold her in place. She slid out of my grasp easily. She disappeared into the trees, and I followed silently. She reached a small clearing, and looked up at the moon. I noticed blood on the back of her shirt, so I assumed she must have been cut when I knocked her over. I had enough restraint from Bella not to pay that much mind though.

"Go back, Edward," she said without turning to me. I was shocked. There was no way she should have been able to hear me..... "Go back."

I turned slowly and walked back to the house. I heard a rustle behind me from where Alex had been moments before. I turned. No one was there.

* * *

Alex's POV:

I stretched my wings and spiralled towards the moon. I felt free. I felt strong. I felt powerful. I felt the urge to go south. I felt the need to go the the School. I felt the need to save Bella. I felt the need.... to save my sister.


	4. Brother

Bella's POV:

It was an hour after they threw me in here when the door opened. They rolled my cage down the hall and into a room that reminded me of one of those surgery rooms. They pulled me out of my cage and I didn't even struggle. I was strapped down on a bid silver operating table, back shirt was ripped down the back, and I let out a squeak.

"This is a violation of personal space!" I said indignantly. I got a chuckle for that.

"No, this is...!" the person in a white-coat cackled and drove something sharp into my back just below the shoulder blade. I screamed as warm blood trickled down my back. A long slit was opened in my back, parallel to my spine. A matching one was on the other side. The crazy idiot in a white-coat -- I'll just call them white-coats -- walked over to the other side of the room and opened a cage. He removed an odd bird, a flaming red coloured one. He held it above my back, and made a small cut in the birds belly dripping blood into the cuts on my back. It was like fire poured into my veins.

He then grabbed a long bone-like object with lots of joints that curved like a parenthesise. He also had a drill. I felt him dig the drill into my shoulder blade, and I screamed again. He put the bone in there, and added cartilage in a shot around the edge. It hardened, and he moved the bone in a complete circle, making sure it could bend properly. It was a giant, seven foot piece of bone STICKING OUT OF MY BACK. He got more bone and attatched a long, 3 foot stick like a huge claw about half way out my wing, a four foot one intersecting the big bone at the same spot but reaching out like a hand. It began to look like the frame of a wing. He got bloody rope-things out of a jar, which I could only assume were tendons.

He strung up that bone thing on my back, very precise. He wrapped muscle and some fat in too. And he added nerves and veins and arteries and the like. All the while the fire burned in my blood from the bird. It seemed to be sucking the bone into my body. conecting it with me. Eventually, I could even move and fold it. I don't know how, really. But when the crazy dude was done, there was a great featherless wing sticking out of my back. He repeated the procedure with my other cut. Soon, I had a pair of moveable, flexible wings on my back that responded to me the same way my arms and legs do.

I flapped them a little, and a huge just of wings gushed out from under them sending papers flying. He growled. He was looking at the feathers I had sent flying all over the room. He picked up a handful, which held many different colours.

"See what you did? Now I don't have them sorted by colour. And you are gonna result with ugly wings with all sorts of colours!" He snapped. I noticed a bright, fiery red feather in his hand. From the bird. He used that for the tip feather, and covered my wings. I don't know how he made them stick, but he did. Soon I had wings with bright red tips.

They had swirls of black and white ans grey and blue and orange, spots of green and yellow and brown. They were ordered to make my wings look amazingly bright, and spun in intricate patterns. I was very happy I had sent all those feathers flying, otherwise my wings wouldn't have ended up like this.

_WINGS. I have wings. Oh, my, god..._ I thought. He got a huge, giant needle out. It had a translucent blue liquid in it. He injected it in the small of my back.

"Avian DNA. The most important part, or your body will reject the wings. It will also make you stronger and faster than humans," the white-coat murmured.

I slowly folded the wings against my back. They were, by some miracle, not sore. He unlatched me and pushed me into the cage, wheeling me back into the hall way and to the other room. He rolled the cage in, closed the door, and locked it. I curled up, and amazingly, went to sleep.

* * *

Alex's POV:

2 hours after Bella was taken. OK, I can do this, I'm almost to the border of Washington and California. I'd be there in 3 hours. I hoped they didn't kill her in that time...

My wings shone silver, gold, black, and the fiery red of Pheonix feathers along the bone. They weren't exactly inconspicuous. I stretched my mind.

_MAX!! Meet me at the school ASAP! _I broad casted into her mind. She didn't know me, but I hoped she would listen... I couldn't destroy the School by myself. She was a mile east, and I could see the faint outline of her and her flock flying to the east. Away from the School. Of course, she couldn't see me. I knew she couldn't. Even her raptor vision wasn't strong enough at night. I carefully clouded myself in invisibility. I could become invisible, and my power was even stronger than my brother's. I could stay invisible while moving.

Max turned, and began flying my way. When she was close enough to see me easily, I dropped my cloak. She saw me and jumped. To her right was Fang, who was looking at me with big eyes.

I opened my mouth: "Hello, brother. I see you have yourself a girlfriend."


	5. Cousin and Blackout

Thanks guys!! Ok, sorry I didn't post any yesterday or the day before, I was busy....

Fang's POV:

I was going about, being my dark and mysterious self, when Max froze beside me. I looked at her, prepared to catch her if she fell. But she didn't. Her mouth opened a little, and then she closed it.

"What, Max?" I asked her. Despite my reputation for never showing emotion, I let slip a little concern. She looked at me.

"Someone contacted me telepathically. They told me to meet them at the School. I think we should go investigate...." she murmured. I stared at her. But, being the trusting person I am, agreed. I looked around.

"There's a jet stream. A mile west. I bet we could get there faster that way," I nodded in the direction of the wind. We turned and flew in the direction of the stream. We were a quarter mile there when I saw a flickering image in the stream. A eighth of a mile to our destination, a girl flickered into view. We slowed a little, and we stopped when the girl was only a few yards away. She smiled a little when she saw me.

"Hello, brother. I see you have yourself a girlfriend." she said, smirking a little. Smirking.... just like I do.

The girl was wearing black hightops and flared lose jeans. Everything she wore was black, but she wasn't one of those freak wannabe's with the make up. Just.... dark. Her eyes were very unlike mine, though. Blue and silver. Her hair was dark like mine, only a shade lighter so it was a deep, dark dark brown. She had a silver white streak to one side. Her wings were black, red, gold, and silver. She was perfectly upright, and not on her belly like us. I didn't understand how her wings could twist like that and keep her aloft, but they did.

"Brother? Fang doesn't have any siblings," Iggy snorted.

"Yes he does. He was just taken away before I was born. I'm a year younger than him. I bet he doesn't know he has an older sister, either," she said, crossing her legs as though sitting down 'criss-cross-apple-sauce' in the air.

"But I don't," I said. "I'm an only child..."

"Then explain me, Fang. Explain Bella, who is probably going to die in the school because we're sitting here," she said.

"Who ARE you anyways?" I asked, staring at the stranger girl who claimed to be my sister.

"Your sister, Fang. Your little sister. My name is Alex. Our last name is Skyfaller. Appropriate, isn't it? Enfangnam Skyfaller, Alexandryne Skyfaller, and Belladra Skyfaller..... did you know your full name was Enfangnam? I thought the white-coats were very creative when they told me about you," the girl, Alex said. I growled some. I HATED my full name.

"If you are my sister than why did you leave this 'Bella' character behind at the school?" I snapped.

"I didn't. I was searching for her as a matter of fact -- you see she doesn't -- or didn't -- have wings. I reached her a little too late, she was taken by Erasers only moments before I arrived. And then I was tackled to the ground by a vampire...." Alex broke off with a frown. "Do you know about vampires?"

The whole flock was quiet for a moment. Then we burst out laughing. "Yeah.... Right.... Vampires... My.... BUTT!" Gazzy cackled between giggle fits. I was even laughing. Vampires!

"They exist. You can ask Bella! Ask Angel!" she pointed to the little girl. We got quiet.

"How do you know our names?" Max asked, being the protective paranoid girl she was and I loved.

"Mind reader... Duh........ " Alex stated. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes twinkled with an emotion I couldn't name.

"She's right. She's Fang's sister, and I can see Vampires in her memories," Angel piped up. Alex nodded with approval at the Angel, and let a little smile show. An honest smile, not the devious smile of something evil. No way she was my sister!

Well, maybe she is.... I'm not evil ALL the time anyways. I clamped down on my mind to keep the mindreaders out.

"If you're my sister, you should be able to answer this question: what is our family bloodtype?" I asked. She laughed a little.

"Well, it's an odd one because of the bird DNA... but if you looked at our blood before we got the DNA inserted, we have the rarest bloodtypes on the planet. O h-h," she smiled a little.

"Maybe you are my sister..." I relented. I turned to Nudge. "Do you see a relation??" Nudge nodded.

"Nearly twins. Bone structure, dark hair..... the only difference is your eyes," Nudge said. Alex nodded as if expecting that.

"We had different fathers," Alex smiled some. "Bella and Fang have Charlie for a dad. I have...." her face contorted in disgust. "Jeb." Max's eyes grew a little, and Alex laughed. "No, not YOUR Jeb, his twin Jeb. Different freaks. We're only cousins. Our family line is complicated."

"You could say that," I sighed.

"You and I are half cousins. You and Fang are not related, and Fang, Bella and I are not related to anyone else except for my exception with you for a cousin," Alex chuckled. Since when do girls chuckle? Don't they giggle? Gah.... and don't I not have a sister? Holy crap, I have a dad....

"Yes Fang. And once we get Bella back I'll take the flock to meet your dad, and even our mom in Pheonix if you want," she said.

"Mum and Dad don't live together?" I asked in bewilderment. Isn't that how most families worked? Jeez, not having parents has really taken a toll on me.

"Of course not. If they did, I wouldn't have been born. I was born last, to a different guy. So, Mum - oh jeez! What have you done to me? MUM? No, she is MOM thankyou very much - was with a different guy. But he was a passing boyfriend, and I was a 'miscarriage'. Just like you," she said. "And now she has a husband who she loves and who loves her. No kids for them though, they're getting old."

"Oh," I said, feeling stupid.

"Lets fly, guys. I don't know if Bella was up to getting wings, and they might very well kill her with an experimental injection if we dilly-daddle much longer," she said. She had the faintest hem of country in her accent, and Iggy caught on immediately.

"Where did you live to get that accent?" He asked.

"I lived in Tennessee for a year hiding from the Erasers," she answered. Her voice was a little soft as she spoke to him. I watched her dive and twist for a while, seeming as though she was going slow.

"Jeez you guys! You are flying **_SNAILS! _**You are only going, what, 80 mph?" Alex groaned and looked at us hopelessly. I looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"That's just about top speed for them," Max called. "I can go 210 easy."

"Ditto. What is their PROBLEM!?! We won't get there till tomorrow at this rate!!" Alex flew while rocking herself back and forth. Her knees were to her chest, and she was upright again. Her wings were working effortlessly to keep pace with us. After 10 minutes she looked up, got out a DS, and started playing right there in a sitting position in the air. After an hour of that, she dropped the DS. She looked down as it spiralled to the earth. She huffed a little, then disappeared. She appeared immediatly half a foot below the DS, caught it, and then disappeared to reappear beside us. She put the DS away, and watched us.

"Teleportation?" Gazzy asked. She nodded.

"Up to 500 yards. But I can only do it, like, 2 times an hour or I'll... pass....... out......" Alex yawned, and slowly folded in her wings falling to the ground below.


	6. Crud Wrong place to blow up a bomb

Sorry for the lack of chapters, guys! But, here's another all the same:

Fang's POV:

It took me a moment to register what Alex had said. And that she was falling, unconscious though the air. My sister was about to die, and I was sitting here in the air staring.... I folded in my wings and pointed my toes to try to catch up. I was falling faster than her because I was straighter with less wind resistance, but she was so far ahead I could never catch up with her before she was turned into a colourful bird-kid pancake. I growled, and stretched my arms out towards her vainly. I realized my arms never reached their full length.

They kept stretching. Getting longer and longer, stretching towards her 2 times as fast as I was falling. She was about 10 FEET from the ground by the time my arms caught up with her. I spread my wings and ballooned them, pulling my arms back.I pulled up with my sister in my arms. My arms contracted to their normal size, and I made it back up to the rest of the flock who were flying down. Alex stirred a little, and mumbled.

Her eyes opened, and she looked at me. "Oh," she said. She leapt out of my arms and into the air. Her cheeks were redder than ketchup. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I don't normally do that unless I'm low on sleep."

"Then maybe we should go land," Iggy said, worry filling his voice. She shook her head, and curled up with her wings stretched.

"I'll just sleep while we travel," she murmured, falling asleep right there in midair. Iggy and I both lurched to catch her, but she stayed aloft while keeping our 80 mph pace. I watched her warily, but she continued easily. What exactly WAS she??

* * *

Iggy's POV:

Something about Alex was odd. I couldn't see her of course, but her voice was smooth and beautiful. She was amazing.... wait, forget I ever wrote that. For some reason though, my heart sped when ever she spoke or whenever I felt her within a 30 yard radius of me. She seemed special. I felt like I needed to protect her, like she was a jewel. A very talented jewel. But I coiuldn't help but feel something odd about her.

She wasn't one of us. She was something different, like us. Something about her that made me want to trust her completely but at the same time she was a mysterious figure that I felt like I could never, ever trust.

I wondered if the others felt the same... or if it was just me. Maybe I had my second crush. If I told you my first crush, Fang would murder me.... But hey she was the only girl my age and she was really pretty compared to all the test tubes and needles.

We were only four hours away now. Two hours after Alex had fallen asleep. She woke up, stretched, and rolled her shoulders. I knew this because I could hear the joints pop.

"OK. At MY rate we're one hour away. At my fast rate, we're half an hour away. So, Max and I will take like, three of you each and fly with our weightlessness there. And then we can find a hotel or something," Alex said. Confusion rippled in my mind.

"A hotel? In the middle of Death Valley?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little town a ten minute flight YOUR pace from the School. They have an inn," Alex said.

"How are we going to pay for it?" Gazzy asked.

"I get payed for making bombs for the army. I have about 3 thousand dollars in my pack at the moment and 100 grand on a card in my pocket," she answered.

"Bombs?!" Gazzy and I jumped on the subject immediatly.

"Yeah... fertilizer," she said.

"What?" I asked her. Fertilizer? What does that have to do with good old explosives?

"Fertilizer is made of nitrogen. Compress the nitrogen and give it a fuse. Tada!" she said. I frowned. Fertilizer..... interesting. I had always thought bombs were a bunch of wires and stuff, never really thought about just getting something that simple.... and she was paid for this?!

"Do you have one on you?" I asked. She laughed a little.

"I never go anywhere without a bag of fertilizer and a box of matches," she said. I heard shuffling books, and I heard the sound of paper coming out. There was the sound of fertilizer hitting wax paper; then the crunching of it as she twisted the top to make a fuse of wax paper. Angel sent images to me in my head of Alex holding a ball of wax paper with green pelets inside it of fertilizer. She struck a match and caught the tip. She threw it, and amazingly the flame didn't go out. It spiralled down, down, down.... BOOM. It lit up what was down below us.....

Uh oh. Were those... tanks? Uh oh. We just detonated a bomb right above an army base.

Crap.


	7. Daddio on an Army Base

Ok guys........ I'd absolutely LOVE to have more than 'I love it' for a review. I'd like ideas...! Bum bum bum........

* * *

Alex's POV:

My blood was chilled in that flash of light. I hadn't even been looking down. Oh, f***. I was probably the only one who could see the tiny people scurrying as if they were in an ant hill stepped in by a four year old. Jets launched into the air, and sirrens filled the air.

"This is going to delay us," I sighed as I side stepped the first jet.

"_UNIDENTIFIED AIR CRAFTS MUST LAND IMMEDIATELY FOR INTERROGATION!" _a speaker wailed out of a helicopter. I sighed a little, but nodded for the others to land.

"I work for them. Just . . . . . get in here," I opened my pack and brought out a weird tiny jet thing I stole from an Eraser. I stroked the small symbol ontop and it inflted to a size large enough for us all to fit in. It fell with us in it, so I put the 'pedal to the medal' and gently coasted down the the landing platform.

"Everyone, keep your wings in at all times. They... don't know about us. I mean, they know I'm an... able person with special abilities, but they don't know about the wings. So if they ask if you are like me, just nod. Lemme control everything else..." I said. I opened the door and stood beside the other jet as it came to a stop.m

"You... landed," the driver said, getting out. "Normally they don't land."

"I've gotten that before. Sorry, a bomb fell out of the hull it seems," I sighed.

"Yeah.... about that. You do realize it is illegal for the public to make bombs, correct?" the driver queried. I dug into my pocket and pulled out a wallet. The man's eyes widened and said: "You can't bribe an officer!"

I smacked him lightly. "Jack, you know what I'm doing," I growled. I took out my army Id and waved it infront of his face. His horrified expression was replaced by a smile.

"You know I love making a scene, Alli," my old friend laughed.

"Alli?" Gazzy snickered as he jumped out.

"Got a problem with that, GAZZY? Alli is a hell of a lot better of a nick name than Gazzy," I spat. He laughed.

"I thought you don't take passengers up?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I decided to take my brother and his friends here with me on my way to drop off some bombs," I lied quickly.

"You don't have a brother," Jack accused. I stiffened. I had never mentioned Fang - or Bella, for that matter - to anyone in the army.

"Oh yeah? Fang!" I called. Fang slid silently out of the plane to glare at Jack a little, followed by Iggy who had a slightly envious expression on his face. I wondered why....

"Oh..."Jack stared at Fang. "Jeez. Are you guys, like, twins or something?" he asked. I shook my head.

"We aren't even full blood siblings," I shrugged.

"Really? You gotta have some strong genes then in your..?"

"Mom. Wer share a mom. And, actually, she's blonde haired and blue eyed. Out dads were both dark, though..." I said. "Dark hair and dark eyes. I got my mom's eyes."

"Cool. Are you... like her?" Jack adressed Fang now. Fang nodded slowly.

"Yeah watch...." I told Jack. Fang stood absolutely still and faded into nothing. He then appeared suddenly with an 11 foot arm reaching out to shut the door of the jet behind Jack. Holy asparagus (for the sake of any young ones who may be reading). I was not expecting that. Must be a new mutation....

"Cool. Are you into bombs, too?" Jack asked. Fang shook his head.

"No, that would be Iggy and Gazzy's department," Fang said. The two pyros grinned.

"Alex? You done? We really should get on our way...." Max said, stepping out of the plane too.

"Jeez, how many did you fit in there?" Jack asked.

"Six others.... and a dog," I said. "This is Max, my cousin. On my fathers side, unrelated to Fang. Fang and her are together."

"So who are hiding?" Jack asked, turning his intrest to the plane again.

"Angel and Nudge. You don't want Nudge out here, she'll -"

"OMG! CAMO! Yuck! How can you STAND that all day? and those boots?! And, look at all the mud and dirt! What, no flowers?! And, is there a single cute shoe in the whole proximity, I mean, really -" Angel smacked her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"-Talk and talk and talk," I finished.

"Come on, no 17 year olds for me to hit on?" Jack joked.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait for that," I said.

"Huh?" Jack furrowed his brow.

"On the way back I'll have my sister Bella with me," I said. "But she just went through a rough break up..."

"MORE OF YOU?!" Jack asked. Fang and I nodded.I heard someone come up behind me and turned to see the General there.

"Hiya. I got more bombs..." I said. He almost hugged me, but realizing he had his dignity straightened quickly to pat me on the back.

"Way to go, Lexi," he said. I had lots of pet names on the army base, including 'iron maiden' when I helped them with training practice.

"Thanks.... Dad."


	8. School

OK, guys...!!! I have the star spangled banner stuck in my head (again, Sparkly...)-

* * *

Alex's POV:

Max's face paled. "Dad, this is Max," I said. "Your niece Max."

"Oh," Dad's eyes widened some. "You are the girl my brother is always talking about..."

"Yeah. That's me," Max raised her hand a little.

_Max, he doesn't know about wings either, _I thought to her.

"So, are you like....Lexi?" Dad asked. Max frowned some.

"You mean powers?" Max asked. "Then, yeah. All of us are..."

"What can you do? What can all of you do?" Dad asked, like a five year old looking into his first candy shop. His eyes were that wide with amazement.

"Uh.... I have a voice in my head that helps me do stuff. Like, not a crazy voice, but a voice that warns me about stuff and if there is danger where to go to be safe," Max said, realizing she couldn't very well tell him about being able to FLY super fast.

_I'm just a voice now? Oh nice, Maximum, real nice. _Max's voice said in her head. I hid a snicker.

"I can read minds, control minds, change my appearance, talk to fish, and breath underwater," Angel piped up.

"I can breath under water, too," Max added.

"I can... oh, you don't wanna know what I can do. Let's just say that's how I got my name," Gazzy said.

"What did you say your name was?" Dad asked cautiously.

"The Gasman. I can mimic any voice and make bombs, too," Gazzy said. My dad's face took on a greenish tint at his name. "Any voice to perfection," Gazzy said in Jack's voice. Dad blinked some.

"I can turn invisible," Fang said. I hadn't even noticed he had been invisible before he said that, but suddenly appearing made Dad jump. "I also have super stretchy limbs and can breathe underwater, too." He reached out a lengthened arm to put it against the jet and leaned on the jet absently.

"I can feel colours, and make bombs," Iggy said. Dad noticed for the first time he was blind then.

"I am a stinking magnet," Nudge pouted. The jet skidded some towards her, and Fang jumped to move his arm. "A magnet and a computer hacker."

"You guys are much more powerful than Lexi. All she can do is become invisible," Dad said. The others took on a confused face... except for Fang, of course. _I haven't told them everything. I figured it was safer._ I told them. They nodded.

"They are all really strong and fast, like me. Along with fast healing," I told my dad. He nodded.

"So, sis, when do we get to go... see... our other sis?" Fang hinted. Dad gawked at him. Not the most... honorary stature for a general.

"I only fathered Alex..." he said.

"Yeah well we have different dads. But the same mum," Fang said. "Now, can we go?" I nodded and pulled some bombs out of the hull of my plane. The excuse for being here. I gave them to dad, nodded, and slid into the seat again.

"Bye, Jack!" I yelled before starting up the engine. The others crawled in.

"Visit soon, Lexi! The others are slacking without you!" Dad yelled over the plane. I smirked, Fang-style, and nodded. I drove the rest of the way down the run way and took into the air. Once we were a few hundred feet above the ground, everyone jumped out. I jumped out and touched the emblem ontop of the plane, colapsing it back to toy size. I put it in my pocket, and stretched my wings.

"So... your dad was in a pajama hat and slippers," Fang said, grinning. Fang.... grinning. Somethin' was wrong with this boy. Only then did I realize that he must have woken up when the alarm sounded and came out in his PJs. I mentally smacked myself. The others started laughing. I sighed but laughed a little too. Then I grabbed Angel, Iggy, And Fang and powered South. To the School.

"Hey!" Max yelled.

"Catch us if you can!" I yelled. Soon Max was beside me, pushing Nudge, Gazzy, and Total. Don't forget the... talking... dog. "I'm going easy on you, cousin!"

I sped up to 300 mph. Max started slipping behind, but pushed herself until she was ahead of me by inches. I went quicker... 325. So did she. I went the fastest I had ever gone: 421 mph. She slid behind, and I rocketed. I digged into my energy reserves, pouring it on.... 500, 505, 507.... how fast can I go. Iggy was smiling in my arms, looking at me. I frowned and looked into his thoughts.

_I like this. She's holding me close, her skin is warm. We're going at hundreds of mph, and still she holds me close. It feels right. I wonder what it would be like to hold her. A beautiful girl, Angel showed me. And into bombs, only slightly younger, bound to us by blood, with wings... I don't think I will ever find a more perfect girl. I think I have a crush on her... a big one. _I reeled out of his head. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. The only question I had about my screaming.... would it be from fear, or.... joy?

I looked down. The School. I slowed. We were here.


	9. Mysteries Arise

... and uncertainty returns.

* * *

Alex's POV:

I dive-bombed for the School, dropping the others. They had their own wings. I was only a few yards above the ground before I spread my wings silently and landed in a crouched position, immediately taking on my invisibility to help shroud me in the darkness. I took a running jump and leapt clear over the 20 foot fence, landing again silently. I heard clumsy landings from the rest of the flock - except Fang, of course. They followed me, but using their wings. I let my invisibility slide for them and only them, so they could see me, so they could follow me.

_The School is further North than I remember. _Angel commented. I nodded.

_Bella is in the building furthest south. She is in pain. They already gave her wings, but I don't think she will be able to fly yet. We'll have to carry her part of the way. _I said. Talking mentally was safer than aloud.

_Then why didn't we fly there? _Iggy asked in his head.

_Because there are cameras._ Angel and I both responded. He nodded sullenly.

_Run, or we won't make it there until morning. _I said. The building was designed to have a huge perimeter... to make it harder for people like us to get to where we wanna be without getting caught. But I was fast. I leapt through the trees, Max on my heels nearly as silent as I was, Fang even closer to being a ghost. He was next to me, Iggy on my other side. Angel was a little behind, so I heard her jump into the air and she was above my head by inches. Gazzy was to her left. Total had jumped onto my shoulders and was holding on for dear life. Angel was sending Iggy images of what was happening so he wouldn't run into a tree.

My blood began to chill over. Only one thing could do that. I ran faster until the trees were a blur. I had to get ahead. I couldn't let them see me like this. I couldn't. There was no way.

Max's POV:

Alex ran so fast ahead she disappeared. I mumbled some, but sped up in hopes to catch her. I didn't, but within 30 minutes I was where she said Bella was. I looked around. Yes. On the fourth floor... a window without a latch and the lights off. I waited for the moon to go behind a cloud... I didn't want to risk being seen. Then I leapt for it. I landed on the ledge and slid the window open, crossing my fingers....

Yes. No alarm. I slid into the dark room, and my eyes began to adjust as the flock jumped in after me. A door. I walked to it, and tried to open it. Locked. I growled, and motioned Nudge over. She held out her hand, and the lock ripped through the wood and landed in her palm. Good ol' Magnetic Nudge. I opened the door to an unlit hallway. Stairs on the other end. Where did Alex say Bella was? She didn't, did she? Great.

I ran down the flight of stairs any way. "Angel, where is she?" I spoke aloud.

"Two levels below ground level; the basement," Angel replied. We ran down six flights of stairs. "Down the third hall." I turned and sped down the third corridor. There were lots of rooms, and Angel stopped in the one second to last. "Here."

I opened the door, and an alarm sounded. I cursed loudly. But over the alarm, my raptor hearing picked up faint snuffles. My eyes adjusted, and there was a single cage. In the cage, a girl had her face in her knees and was crying. I couldn't see her face, but judging by Alex she said Bella was 16 or so.

"Bella," I hissed. The girl looked up and at me, and I immediately saw an older, more Fang-ish reflection of Alex. Her eyes were dark, a brown, like Fang's in lighter version. The hair was also only a little lighter than Fang's. But her bone structure was the same. Her voice was strong and powerful when she spoke; I could tell that under the fear in her voice.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Max. I was sent here by Alex," I answered.

"Who's Alex?" she asked.

"Your sister. Now, listen, there isn't a lot of time before the Erasers get here. We need to leave. We don't know where Alex is though, she disappeared..." as if on cue Alex sprinted into the room.

"Bella, listen, Edward is worried we need to get you home before the sun rises and Charlie wakes up!" Alex said. "You don't want them to know about this, do you?"

"I don't care what Edward thinks. He's a lying evil blood sucker!" Bella yelled. Who was Edward? And who was Charlie?

"Our mom, Rene, is gonna get really scared if Charlie calls. You have to go back for them! For... for Jacob! For the sake of NOT getting stabbed with needles and then being put to death!" Alex unlocked the cage and pulled Bella out with amazing strength. Not that Bella was heavy, but Bella was a bird-kid now and was gripping those bars awfully hard. And Alex just pulled her out with one hand.

"Fine... for them. And the slim chance you really are my sister," Bella stood. Alex examined her back where the wings were attached. She tsked.

"Fang, you'll have to carry our sister till we can get to a spot where we can bandage her. An infection is already setting in. But now we need to get out of here!" Alex said. We all ran into the hallway and turned toward the stairway. But there was a person there and behind him an army of Erasers. Alex growled a deep growl that sounded almost Eraser-like. But not quite. We turned to run the other way, but there were more there.

We were surrounded.

"What's the matter, Alexandryne?" The man said. We turned to face him. Alex stretched her arms in front of us and crouched in a defensive stance. All the while she kept growling.

"Go way, Pyrone. You can just let us leave and maybe we won't blow up the whole building when we leave," Alex said.

"Ah, still trying to act in charge. Even when you are outnumbered easily. Is it getting boring, being alone? Being the only one like you? There will never be one like you Alexandryne. You will be alone, forever," Pyrone said.

"She has others like her. We are like her, for crying out loud!" Gazzy yelled. I noticed Angel's face was growing paler and paler.

"No, she doesn't, she's - "

"Shut up! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! Go AWAY!" Alex drowned out what he said.

"What? Are you afraid that I will tell them what's in that 50% blood you don't share with Fang and Bella?" he sneered.

"Never. Speak. Of. That," Alex's voice hit a dangerous tone. One that seemed as though she would rip his head off at any moment.

"What? Speak of -"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!" Alex yelled, striking him. Blood dripped down his cheek and he grinned. Alex took on a look like 'uh-oh' and stared at the blood, unable to move her eyes.

"Fang, there is more to her than being your half sister. Iggy, she is more than your crush," the man - Pyrone - said. Iggy's face grew very, very red.

"Be quiet. Please. They don't need to know," Alex's voice cracked. "I will leave them soon. Just leave them out of it. You know what will happen if they know. I don't want them to be forced to live like that. It can't even be called living."

"Oh, but they should. You know it," Pyrone grinned. That's when I snapped. I kicked him in the stomach, hard. He doubled over and Alex snapped from her blood-trance. She ripped through half a dozen Erasers in a second, and leaped for the stairs. We followed. We slammed up the stairs and broke a window. The night air was clear, and Bella jumped first. Fang grabbed her arms and pulled upward. We followed. Alex took Bella gently, and placed her on her back. That takes a LOT of strength.

"So... Alex... what ARE you?" I asked. She looked at me, and I could tell she wouldn't answer. But one look at Angel and I knew she knew. And by her look of fear, I didn't want to know.


	10. What Is She?

OK, and, yes you can take a part in my story. I mean, I do it on Max-Dan-Wiz, so why not here? Just give me your name, age, looks, personality and the role you wanna play. OK, well, I also am doing another story – a maximum ride-inkheart hybrid.

* * *

Alex's POV:

the nerve of him. The NERVE! Now I can never gain their trust. I'll probably never even have my brother's. What kind of sister must I be, who can never gain her brother's trust? Damn Pyrone. Damn him to hell.

I rolled my shoulders under Bella, who was testily reaching out her wings. They were nearly twice the size of mine, and had to be due to the fast she was bigger than me and didn't have hollow bones. I sighed.

"Bella, would you like to fly?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I can't yet," she said.

"We're going down!" I yelled dive bombing. Bella screamed and floated off my back. I snatched her arms and pulled up, dragging her back into the sky. I dropped again, landing on my feet. I could hear Bella's heart rolling. I sat her down, and stared at her inflamed, bloody back. A pack fell beside me, a red cross on it marked in duct tape. The first aid kit. I got out an anti-bacterial salve, and smeared it on her back. I blew on it some too... using one of my abilities. Her skin turned to normal colour.

"Pump your wings," I ordered.

"But wh-"

"Just do it," I said. She did, and bounced about a foot in the air.

"Did that hurt?" I asked. She shook her head, and then realized why I had had her do that. I smiled, and hid it by opening my pack.I took out a shirt roughly her size.

I clinched my hand into a fist, and two blades slid out from between my knuckles. I slit the shirt with them, and threw it to Bella. Technically, I had three blades in each hand. But I can choose how many I want to have out at a time, how far, how large, etc. the longest they got, when I had them out all the way, was 24 and a half inches. The size of a small sword, only sharper and stronger.

Before you say it, yes, the white-coats are copy cats. They totally stole the idea from X-Men. But, they can in handy either way. There were thumps behind me as Max and Angel landed. I turned to look at them, but their eyes didn't meet mine. They were too busy looking down at the blades. I realized what they were staring at and retracted the claws quickly. The wounds closed over, leaving not so much as a scar.

"Whoa...." Max murmured.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're a lot more dangerous than we thought," she said.

"Yeah well there's still a lot about me you don't know. Things that, if you were to know, you'd cower in fear. Even you, the great Maximum Ride," I snarled. I fought to keep the flames inside my arms. Yes, flames... as in big jets of red fire seeping out of my skin.

"I would not!" Max jutted her chin out. I growled, letting some of my true identity show in that growl. Real wolf style growling, if you know what I mean. I let the fire lick up to my elbow, and let some of my will slip. Sparks sprayed off my skin, glowing. Max flinched. A little more and she would have cowered. I let the fire take over, and burst into scarlet flames, the colour of blood. I made the fire dance in my hair, making roses and skulls. I heard their hearts pound, and noticed Max's knees begin to shake. I spread my wings, turning the flame on them black. They grew into spiralling, glowing darkness. That made Max sink to her knees. I killed the fire then.

"Yes you would. If you knew what I could do besides that," I said. I turned back to Bella. "Sorry about that. Now, you can fly. Do you think you know how?" I asked her. She nodded, and stood. She had the shirt on. She flapped, and bounced well into the air. She fell back down though. I sighed. "KEEP flapping." She did, and managed to find the rhythm of her wings. She rose, and I followed.

* * *

Fang's POV:

I saw everything from where I hovered in the air. The fire, the claws.... the threat.... the fear..... It only made me more afraid. Not afraid of the question so much, but.... afraid of her answer.

Her answer to this: What WAS she?


	11. Angel Knows

Alex's POV:

I didn't like the way the other's were looking at me. They had made me do it! And, that butt hole Pyrone..... how could he? Ug! I know I don't show much expression on my face, but my heart hurt. It really hurt. It hurt the way my brother looked at me, with out trust.

I growled, and dive bombed. I'd walk. I didn't wanna see them glaring at me like that.

"Where are you going?!" Iggy yelled as I fell.

"I'm walking!" I yelled. I hit the ground with a faint thump, and took off at a light jog of 80mph keeping up with them easily.

_Alex? Are you OK? _Angel asked.

_Fine, Ange. Just stay outta my head. _I forced up shields around my mind, and ducked under the trees. I was going to do something they didn't wanna see. Or, they did, but I sure didn't want them to see it.

* * *

Max's POV:

I was getting real suspicious about this... Alex character. She disappeared below the trees. That only made me more suspicious. It would've been easy for her to swerve and stay in sight. What if she was on the side of Itex? What if she was talking to Erasers under those trees and didn't want us to see it? Or, working for some new organization? I growled.

"Ange, go in her head," I ordered. Angel shook her head.

"She's blocked me," she said.

"Well then we'll go down there," I grumbled, and dived, Angel's voice fading in the gust of air.

"I don't think that's such a good....."

I pulled my wings and landed in the trees. I looked around. No Alex, no Erasers, no trucks, no nothing. Wait. No Alex? Where was she? The flock landed beside me, and looked around in bewilderment.

"Angel, I know you can't read her mind, but you can sense it right? Do you sense Alex here?" A asked her. Angel shook her head slowly. I heard a rustling behind me, and spun. I came face to face with the UGLIEST FACE YOU WILL EVER SEE!

It was a pale, crinkly yellow colour, like old parchment. The eyes bulged and were bloodshot, one looking up and one looking down; pupils were different sizes. The nose looked like it had been broken several times. It was crooked and looked as though it had been smashed in by Iggy when he was protecting his morning breakfast with the pan he cooked it in. The lower lip was swolen and cracked, and had a bluish tinge with blood, making them oddly purple. It had a uni-brow of reedy greenish brown fuzz covered in puss. It had ulcers everywhere, black and blue, oozing a suspicious brown substance. The ears looked somewhat like a grapefruit had been cut in half and stuck on like earmuffs. It had next to no hair, and on the scalp it was flaking as if it would have had serious dandruff. little maggots were going in holes and out others. The skin was almost see-through, and you could see slimy black blood coursing through the veins.

I couldn't help it. I screamed. Me, Maximum Ride, yes I screamed. The thing stood nearly a head taller than me, and rolls of fat slid over the pants top. The shoulders must have been 4 feet wide at least, and it stood an easy 6'5. I stepped back from the thing, and noticed dark figures looming from the bushes. They stepped into the light. They all looked like the first. We were surrounded.

* * *

Alex's POV:

My four padding feet slowed when I heard a scream. My muzzle frowned. Who was out here at this time of night? The flock was in the air.... I looked in the sky to see empty, starless darkness staring back. No wings, no flock. I growled a curse and turned around. Why had they landed?!

It was too late to change back right now. That must have been them screaming, and if I waited any longer they might be dead. I just hoped they didn't think it odd for a wolf my size to be leaping to their aid out of the darkness. And, more importantly, that they didn't think I was an Eraser and try to beat me up. Yes, you caught me - so what if I'm a werewolf?!

* * *

Max's POV:

My head was spinning. Was I gonna have to fight these guys? Was I gonna have to TOUCH them?! Yuck! All the same we got back to back and took a stance. The first thing lowered his head, bull style. I saw horns coming from his head that I hadn't been able to see before due to my angle. They were wicked looking horns... black and curly coming out in a point that was so sharp it hurt to LOOK at. It would run me through even if a fly was pushing it!

I gauged my distance. No, they were too close. I couldn't spread my wings. Not enough room. If I tried, they could catch them and rip them. There was maybe enough room for Angel and Gazzy to get in the air though.

"Angel, Gaz, up up and away," I whispered. They looked fearfully at me, but obeyed. They reached safety the same time the first one charged. I let out a yelp as I sidestepped, not far enough, and got my arm grazed. Already my arm became red with blood. I ripped a thin strip off my shirt and tied it around.

A fleeting thought crossed my mind. _Alex wasn't here. She set us up. She was nothing but a lying traitor all along. _Then they charged again. this time I ducked and tightened my self into a ball. One tripped over me, impaling it's horns into the ground. It couldn't get back out.

I heard a whistling, and immediately thought of bullets. My head snapped up in time to see a huge figure sail over me, crushing something behind me. I spun ans saw another one that would've stabbed me through to death if it wasn't for this thing. I looked up and saw a great big black wolf with a single silver star on it's forehead. Silver stars.... why did that seem familliar? The wolf seemed to take great care not to look at me in the eye. It flicked it's tail and crushed several more, getting them from behind. Their backs snapped like twigs. The wolf always got just the right position to avoid the horns. Always from behind. Soon they were all crushed with fang marls and paws the size of my head. The wolf was easily the size of a horse. I heard a howling, and the wolf snapped upright and held absolutely still. The she-wolf, I could see.

When the howling stopped, the she-wolf replied with 3 short barks. The wolf looked Angel in the eye. Normally this would've scared me, but since Angel showed no fear and the wolf showed no malice, somehow my paranoia held back.

* * *

Angel's POV:

The wolf looked at me, and I looked deep into silver-blue eyes.

_Alex? _I asked.

_I swear Angel, do NOT tell Max this is me. Or anyone. In fact, you shouldn't know. You REALLY need to stay outta people's heads._

_Alex, I didn't tell them yet, have I?_

_No. But you're 7, and I don't tend to hold it above 7n year olds to give up that kind of information for a loly pop._

_I'm not like that!  
_

_Be that as it may, I'm reminding you._

_OK. Fine. I won't tell. I expect you to._

_No Angel. Erasers... werewolves... Maximum Ride. Not a good mix. And, you can't control my head._

_Whatever. Who is that howling?_

She shut me out. I grumbled, and she ran towards where the howling had been. I snapped out my wings and jumped into the air. But the wolf was already gone.


	12. Blizards

My blood was boiling and rolling, pounding in my veins. I was racing through sleet and snow so thick even I couldn't see my hand infront of my face. I had to put up a shield infront of my or I could have been pouring blood from lacerations of ice. Bella was beside me, struggling to keep up. I used my mind to fumble the ground below. Rocks, trees.... CAVE! I dropped downward, Bella sliding down too. I landed and pounded into the darkness, dropping my shield. Bella and I sat alone in the cold for a moment. Then I gathered dry wood and put it in a pile, using my powers to coax the fire into the dry sticks.

"Keep it going," I ordered. "I'll be back in an hour, tops. If not, wait till the storm is over and fly back to Edward."

"Not to Edward. I want him to burn," I heard the hurt in her voice. I would KILL the vampire stupid enough to hurt my sister! I sprinted out and turned back to a great black wolf. I was running and running. 5 minutes later I arrived where the bodies were. They were covered in snow. I padded silently over to a rock outcropping, where I assumed the flock had taken shelter. I peered inside, my muzzle nearly catchign alight on the fire they had at the entrance. I yelped and leaped backwards. I focussed hard on Angel making sure she knew it was me.

_Follow me. Get on my back, I can take you one by one. Tell Max that I mean you no harm, but don't tell her exactly who I am. I have a better cave not too far away. You will ride on my back, it's too hard to fly in this weather. _I told her. She nodded slowly.

"Max, sh - it (AN: ha ha... sh-it... ha. That was totally unintentional) wants us to follow it," Angel said, almost giving away she knew more than she was saying by naming my gender.

"Isn't that the one who pounded those nasties into a fine pulp?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but she doesn't wanna hurt us.... she's found a safer spot," Angel gave away my gender realizing Max recognized my wolfish self.

"I figured. No other wolf is the size of a horse. But we can't FLY in this weather," Max sighed.

"She wants us to ride on her back," Angel explained. Max nodded slowly. Iggy was looking in my general direction, as was everyone else. I was careful not to look them in the eye. They might recognise my eyes. Those didn't change.

"OK. Fine. 2 at a time," Max said.

"She was thinking one, but I guess that could work...?" Angel asked me. I nodded slowly.

"OK. Iggy, you and Gazzy go first. Angel will keep an eye from here, to make sure the wolf is trustworthy," Max said. Iggy nodded, and Gazzy lead him over to me. I lay down so they could get on easier. Once they were on, I stood.

"Hold on," I barked gruffly. They were shocked, but soon I felt hands tight on my fur. I leapt out of the cave, sliding sleakly and silently over the snow, the blizzard only getting worse. I had to hurry. They were still mostly human, an couldn't deal with this weather like me...

It took me only 3 minutes to get them back. I had to dig away some snow from the cave so I could get in, but it wasn't in any danger of closing over. climbed off, and Bella greeted them. I then sniffled over to my pack. I couldn't turn back, but I could show them where food was to cook.... I picked the pack up in my teeth and dropped it by Bella's feet. She opened the right pack, and found the cans of meat. Mmmm.... meat. Yum. But now to get back to the others.... I sprinted. Openly sprinted. I threw Angel and Nudge on my back, then decided I could go ahead and take Fang. But, then would I want to make one more trip for one person? No. I grabbed Max's collar in my teeth. Standing my full height, her feet would still be 2 feet off the ground.

I made it back. But I wanted to eat, so I'd have to turn back. I turned and trotted out of the cave, disappearing. I turned back, then walked into the cave.

Lemme tell you. Being a Moon Blood can come in handy. You see, I kept my clothes when I changed. I didn't shred them, partially because of my bird DNA (go, 4% bird DNA!! Whoop WHOOP!) and also because I was a half blood wolf. As in, it skipped a generation, so my wolf DNA was somewhat mutilated. So I didn't have as much control over my transformation and stuff. I walked back into the cave, and sat down by the fire.

"Alex, you're back!" Bella said happily. "Where's you go? You just kinda disappeared..." I shot her a look and she shut up.

"Yeah! You were gone and we were attacked by the ugliest things on earth!" Nudge squealed. Angel and I exchanged a knowing look.

"Lemme guess. Ugly, yellow skin, bloodshot eyes, completely messed up face, fruit ears?" I summarized briefly. They nodded. I fake cursed, so they wouldn't think I already knew.... "I thought they were exterminated!" I groaned. Infact, I had, until I had to save the flock secretly from them minutes before.

"Wha'? You've heard of them before? See 'em? What ARE they?!" Gazzy screached.

"Yes, I've seen them. I've fought them, too. They are these ugly, nasty brutes with horns made of Fallen Star, a metal found inside some commets. If some of this in liquid form is injected into a human, it does weird things man....." I said. I fingered my knuckles, right above where the metal blades lay in my skin. "They're called lelike dinge, which translates from Afrikaans to ugly things. They are ugly, don't you agree?"

"Lelike Dinge is an odd name, but OK. Whatever works. How do you fight them?" Max asked. I smiled sadly, and slid the blades out through my skin.

"Either you're really lucky and get to their weak point in the back, or you have to have silver alloy mixed with Fallen Star. It's the only thing hard and sharp enough to cut Fallen Star alone. I just so happen to have some...." I touched my blades, mot even wincing when the unsharpened edge cut me, like always. The flat of the thick blade was even sharp. I put my finger in my mouth and slowly took in the blood. The salty sweet warmth slid down my throat.

"Lelike Dinge. Cool," Iggy said. I looked at him, and had to force the cloud from the corner of my mind. No. I wouldn't let it in. I would NOT let myself imprint. No. Not Iggy. No.... no. If I did, then he'd have to find out. No.

I will NOT imprint on Iggy. I sighed and coaxed fire into my fingertips, sliding the blades back in. The warmth of the fire warmed me. The negative fire was quite different; black fire makes everything cold. But my good, clear white fire is always something to enjoy. I slid a piece of canned beef down my throat, and curled up, letting the fire dance over my body. Mmm... warmth.

"Let's just sleep, OK? We'll never make it back to Charlie in time in this weather. Good night," I said. I let myself slide then into darkness.


	13. Fire and Ice

Everything was closed off. The whole doorway WAS BLOCKED OFF. We were trapped, and claustrophobia began to kick in. I started breathing fast.... then I began thinking.

_Ice.... fire. Ice and fire. _I snapped my fingers and flames licked to life. I held it up to the ice.... _it wasn't melting. _I touched the ice. It was cold but not as cold as it should be. I tried melting it again. _It wasn't melting. _I scooped some of it out of place... good. It actually stayed separated. Snow that couldn't melt? Oh boy.... I began digging, but soon my fingers grew numb. This wasn't working.

_We were trapped. _There was no way out..... NO WAY OUT. Well, there was one, but that was out of the question. Everyone else's hands were growing blue, too.... I started a fire in my hands but it didn't seem to warm them. I groaned. Ice that isn't cold, fire that isn't hot.... jeez. What was wrong here??

"There's no way out," Angel croaked. She looked at me, and I saw something flicker in her eyes. No. No, that was out of the option. No, Angel, not going to ever ever happen. "It's the only way," she said. I shook my head.

"No Angel. That's asking too much," I told her. She kept looking at me. NO. There was no way I was gonna do that. Not no way not no how.

"What's asking too much?" Max asked, looking at Angel and I.

"Nothing," I said. Angel looked at me threateningly.

"No, Ang, you know why I can't do that," I told her sternly.

"I'll tell and it won't matter," she threatened.

"It won't matter because I still won't do it," I growled. "We'll have to find some other way out." Her mouth opened.

_Angel I swear I will gobble you up yum yum a little birdy. _I thought. Her eyes widened. _Angel... what if I... go into the back of the cave. Can you keep everyone away while I shift?_

_Of course._

_OK then._

I stood and walked back to the cave. In the dark where no one could see me, I shifted. I then walked forward on unsteady paws. Everyone but Angel gasped. I dug my paws into the snow and began digging, real dog style. Eventually there was a deep tunnel out to the other side. I pulled through and sat a was away from the mouth of the tunnel in the open sunlight. The flock came through and stared at me. I nodded to them and they just nodded back.

"So I guess you guys are finding out that I'm not exactly normal," my wolf voice purred from my throat. They all jumped.

"It can talk!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Yes I can talk," I sighed. "I'm not your everyday stupid animal."

"No, she's not," Angel agreed.

"She?" Fang asked, not looking away from me.

"Fang I'm disappointed in you," I rumbled. "You can't recognise your sister?" I figured I should just get it out...... He stared at me. Actually, they all did. I sighed a wolf sigh and then morphed down to a person. I crossed my arms and tapped my feet.

"That would explain why I didn't notice a wolf in the back of the cave..." Max murmured. I nodded.

"I hope Sam doesn't kill me for showing you guys," I hissed under my breath.

"Sam?" Bella caught the name immediately. I nodded. "The guy from the preserve?"

"Yeah, see, we know each other for... reasons..." I said uncomfortably. Sam had been the only guy or person I knew for a long time. So, naturally, we told each other about the change. We had been friends since I broke out. I knew he had a pack, but I had never met any of them.

"OK," Bella shrugged. She had taken the whole werewolf thing rather well... I looked at the flocks faces. Minus Iggy. I couldn't look at him too much, I was still fighting that horrible tug whenever I saw him... what had Sam called it? Imprinting? Yes, that was it. No, I would not imprint Iggy. Nope, not allowed. Everyone had taken it well other than Max... and I couldn't tell about Fang, his face was empty of any expression but shock. I didn't need Angel to read his mind, I knew what he was thinking.

Something along the lines of _OH GOD MY SISTER IS AN ERASER-WEREWOLF!!._ I sighed.

"Fang, Max, I'm not a monster. If I was your little mind reader there would have told you," I said in exasperation. Fang accepted that, but Max didn't seem to. I groaned. "Can we just get Bella home and then argue this out?" She looked at me suspiciously, but we took off into the sky all the same.


	14. Messed Up Mayhem

Sorry guys, but I posted this and it disappeared. I don't know what happened to it. So I'm rewriting it and it may not be as good as the first time. And there's an Author's Note: IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THIS STORY LEAVE ME A REVIEW GIVING NAME AGE DESCRIPTION, PERSONALITY AND WHAT YOU WANT TO BE!!!

* * *

I swallowed hard but kept flying. I wouldn't look at them; I couldn't take that distrust. I couldn't and I wouldn't.

_Alex? Are you OK? _Sam's voice whispered.

_Yes... No... Maybe. I don't know, Sam! They... they found out. I had no choice. And I don't think they trust me any more._

_Charlie is panicking. She needs to get back soon._

_I know. But I can't do that because they will totally freak out if I grab them and speed it up to there. Tell Charlie that we're on the way._

_Oh, Cullen is gonna freak._

_Cullen?  
_

_Nothing. Don't worry._

_If you don't tell me I will beat you.._

_HA!_

_You know I can! I've been beating you since I was 9!_

_I know. _

_You better._

_OK. I am. Just be careful and get her here in one piece._

_Goddess knows I'll try._

_I'm sure she does. I'll see you later... and maybe I'll introduce you to the pack._

_Cool. I've never seen them and I'm sure they don't remember me._

_Yeah. I can't wait to see you again!_

_Me neither. You were like a big brother to me._

_And you like a freaky, Moon Blood sister._

_Hey!_

_Hah hah! Talk later. Hurry!_

_OK._

Some how he managed to make me smile.

"Alex? Who's Sam?" Angel said in her most innocent voice.

"Ugh! Stay out of my head Angel! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF MIND READERS WHEN DELILAH DIED!"

"Delilah?" Max caught the name immediately.

"She was one of my old flock members," I said. I bit back a choke. "She died in a fire when I was fighting Lelike Dinges. Along wit the rest of my group. I met Sam a little after that." Iggy looked at me with beautiful ice blue eyes - NO! Not beautiful. JUST ICE BLUE EYES. I slapped mentally desperately at the Imprint cloud reaching for my head. It went on bay.

"Oh," Max said. Her eyes were filled with pity and understanding. Iggy looked a little jealous, and I wondered what he was jealous about.

In that second that I looked at him, my bariers snapped. The cloud on the edge of my mind filled my head, and I tried to slap it away. It didn't go. I felt what it was like to love someone unconditionally, forever and always. And then the pain and saddness that went with that filled me. That he didn't love me. He would never love me. He didn't even trust me. I watched him and felt like screaming. I'd lost the fight. I'd be doomed to love someone, forever, who WOULD NEVER LOVE ME.

Watching Iggy, his eyes widened as the Imprint touched him. The cloudiness that covered his eyes with blindness lifted. He stared at me with sighted eyes.

"Alex?" he asked tentatively. "What just happened?"

When Angel realized I wasn't answering, she took it to her head she could answer for me. That she could reveal a deep secret.

"You're Imprinted." I stared at her in utter shock and disbelief. Hatred and anger began to boil, as the Monster within me surfaced. I shook with the absolute furry. WHY DID SHE THINK SHE COULD JUST SAY SOMETHING? WHEN I DIDN'T SAY IT I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO KNOW?!

"ANGLE! You SO did not tell him that!" I yelled. She shrugged.

"I did. He was gonna find out," she said nonchalantly.

"I COULD HAVE TOLD HIM! You can't just go around butting into people's heads and telling things they don't want to have found out!"

"Well I did," she said.

"NO MORE! In the name of Sylana, I REMOVE YOUR GIFT OF MIND READING!" I thrust my hands at her, throwing all my power and fury into taking away her abilities. She let out a little scream/gasp, and clutched her hands to her head. She let out a little broken sob. And I didn't care. Now she would never do it again. To anyone. The fury added to my sense of triumph. Max was quickly by her side.

"Ang? Angel, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Ma-ax..."

"What, Angel?"

"It's gone..."

"What sweetie? What's gone??"

"The voices. I can't hear your voice in my head. You're gone..."

"No I'm not sweetie I'm right here." The panic was rising in Max's voice.

"No, Max! I can't read your mind!"

With that I felt the cold sense of satisfaction.


	15. I know Where The Coldness Went My Heart

The cold shock at what I just did was like a slap in the face. But she deserved it. It shocked me how easily the monster in me took over and grew and did horrible things. The monster in the curse of the Moon Bloods. I made a choking sound. I could hear Aro scolding me in the back of my mind, but I shoved the Air God away.

"Oh sweet Goddess," I murmered. "Sylana will curse me forever!"

_Sam. _My call was broken and one of horror and pain. And shock. What had I done?

_Alex? What's wrong._

_Sa-am. Imprint. I took away Angel's mind reading. With... the power..... of.... the Goddess...._

_Oh Goddess! Alex, is she OK? Are you OK? Do we need to call you back to have more Star Blood? Are your boundaries breaking? Is the girl OK?_

_I don't know. I don't know. I don't KNOW! Sam, she's crying. Sylana is letting me feel her pain in my Spirit. No, I'm not OK! How can I be OK? And I don't need more Star Blood! I just had some a week ago. Sam, what's wrong with me?_

_I don't know. Just get back fast; Dr. Cullen can help. I'm sure of it. I'll tell him you're coming...._

_NO! he might recognise me._

_You know Dr. Cullen?_

_Yes!_

_OK then. But he's the only one who can help, and face it this means you need help. _

_Maybe...._

"Alex!" Iggy's voice broke through my mental tirade with Sam. I looked at him through the tears that stained my face. He was looking at me with a mixture of fear and horror. "What did you do?"

"Moon Blood..." my voice choked up. I looked away from him to where Max was holding Angel, glaring at me. "I'm... Sorry..."

Max looked at Fang, and Fang and her exchanged a mental note with their weird link. I couldn't see what it was. All of a sudden the group burst into action and I was being held tightly in Fang's and Nudge's arms, and Gazzy was gagging me. I screamed in utter shock and fear around the gag, and struggled. When had my brother gotten so strong? I flailed, but they began dragging me down to the earth far below. They tied me to a really thick tree, and I snapped around trying to break he bonds.

When I was out of energy, I slumped. My wings were sore against the tree, and all my will was gone. _You deserve this..._ The goddess, Sylana, whispered to me. I teared up, because she was right. I bit my gag to keep from sobbing. When did I get so soft? I looked saddly and the 7 bird kids in front of me. 2 were my half siblings. One was my cousin. One was my Imprint. One I had scarred for life. The other 2 simply hated me because the others did.

"Explain everything, or we kill you right now," Max said coldly. My eyes were tearing and her face seemed cloudly. I swallowed.

"It's complicated," i said.

"Explain. Now."

"OK," I let out a shaky breath. "17 years ago, my mother and a man she was married to had a child named Bella. The school was drawn to this because of the healthiness of the baby. So when they tried for a second one 3 years later, the School interveened and made them think it was a miscarriage, though they were really just keeping the child to themselves. The child was a boy with black hair and black eyes, and he was experiment 301-ja7df-13j9. For short he called himself Fang. This boy was a human with 2% bird DNA. Eventually 2 other part human part birds joined him - adf-98da9-18aj and a98-akdu8-kada. Otherwise known as Max and Iggy. The man -- Charlie -- and my mother divorced, and sometime around her dating time she got pregnant by an Army General. That one was a miscarriage too, that the School took. That one was me. The army general's father had been a werewolf, making me a halfblood. So the School thought I was... special. They got a whole bunch of other half-bloods like me, and added the bird DNA. 4%, because they wanted to change it up. Something odd was in the DNA, though, making a new race. Called Moon Bloods.

"My group broke free. 3 weeks after we were out, when I was only 8, we were attacked by the first group ever of Lelike Dinges. The others were younger than me. They didn't wake up until the entire hotel we were in was afire. I could get to them, but I couldn't. I had to fight the Lelike Dinges. If I turned to get to the others, not only would I be run through, but once I was down the others wouldn't stand a chance. I remember Trent.... he was only 2. I had to watch him die. He looked at me with big blue eyes until his life was smoked out. And I couldn't help. Then the Lelike Dinges left me.

"During that fight I had been shot with a dart. That was filled with Fallen Star and Silver alloy, which made my claws. I ran and ran until I hit La Push; a reserve. There I met a boy named Sam, who was 4 years older than me. On my 9th birthday, and his 13th, we went through a transformation because of vampires. The people on La Push helped us, even though they didn't know me. I was different, and I was the first ever changed Moon Blood. I can Imprint, like normal werewolves, but I have a lot more trouble fighting the monster within me because of all the animal in my blood. It's easier to control of I have Star Blood -- a wolves blood left out on a moonless might filled with stars. If I drink the blood once every moon, it helps the monster stay away.

"I stayed with Sam for a while. Another part of being a Moon Blood was super strength. I always beat Sam at wrestling. Even though he's older, and a guy. I learned the ways of the wolves. I learned about the 7 gods and goddesses which I'll explain in a moment. But I soon left because none of them could know about my wings and the vamps couldn't know about me. So I left in search of my brother, Fang, and found him 2 years later. I didn't tell him or his group about me because I was sure they would never trust me if they knew what I was. Especially with Erasers and werewolves being so alike. And I started to Imprint with Iggy and I fought it, because an IMprint means unconditional love for always. And how can I love someone who doesn't know what I am, who I am, and who can't trust me?

"And eventually that dam of resistance snapped. When it did the Imprint healed Iggy's eyes. And Angel read my mind, and took it to her head that she could tell one of my secrets. So the monster broke lose with me being pissed, and attacked her. And now she'll never read my mind again. And then I was tied to a tree."

"OK. Now explain the gods and goddesses thing," Max said. I sighed.

"Alright. There are 7 elements. There is Night, Day, Water, Earth, Air, and Fire. There are the 7 sacred points of direction. North, South, East, West, Up, Down, and Self. There are 7 points of Being. Werewolf, Moon Blood, Bird Child, Human, Vampire, Second Vampire, and Mutant. There are Seven Blood types. A-, A+, B-, B+, AB-, AB+, and Werewolf. There are the Seven Conditions of Weather. Lightning, Rain, Sun, Night, Fog, Snow, and Twisters. There are Seven days of the week. Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednessday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. There are Seven Categories of Life. Plant, Mammal, Bird, Reptile, Amphibian, Fish, and the Mythicals. There are alot more than just those examples of seven, but I'm getting tired of naming them.

"Now, There are 7 gods and Goddesses. There is Aro, God of Air, Down, Bird Child, B+, Twisters, Tuesday, and Bird. There is Earna, Goddess of the East, Earth, Werewolves, Werewolf Blood, Fog, Fridays, and Mammals. There is Sylana, Goddess of Spirit, Self, Human, A-, Snow, Wednessdays, and Mythicals. There is Nync, God of Night, North, Moon Bloods, B-, Night, Saturdays, and Fish. There is Diana, Goddess of Day, Up, Vampires,A+, Sun, Sundays, and Plants. There is Werian, god of Water, West, Mutants, AB+, Rain, Mondays, and Amphibians. There is Flemna, Goddess of Fire, South,Second Vampires, AB-, Lightning, Thursdays, and Reptiles."

"That's alot," Gazzy mumbled.

"Yeah. And there's alot I still can't tell you."


	16. Monster Death

ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BE IN THE STORY SAY SO!!

* * *

Max looked like she wanted to kill me. But Iggy and Fang put a hand on her shoulders, holding her back some.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Suddenly, a horrible gut-all-too-familiar-need of the wolf. I let out a little pained gasp as it started shaking my insides around like a rag doll as I fought it. I knew my ears were growing to that of a wolf's. And I felt my tail growing.

"What's happening?" Nudge asked.

"Wolf.. Turn.... Run...." I struggled to make my mouth work. I tried to tell them I was a wolf about to turn and they needed to RUN but they didn't get it. "Max... imum.... RUN..."

"my name is not Maximum Run, It's Maximum Ride," Max snapped.

"No.... Max.... You... need..... to... run...."

"WHY?" She spat in my face. That broke my struggle of concentration. The tail grew and my body shredded into a wolf's. The wolf body grew until I was my natural wolf size.

It was horrible. The worst Turn I've ever encountered. It was like I was a rag doll in my head. It felt like I was thrown into a tiny cage in my mind, thrown by a horrible being there as it took over my body. I couldn't make myself move. Only the beast made me move. I was only a side-line-watcher in my own head. And the bars of that cage.... they didn't break.

_Alex, how could you do this? You misused your powers, and your choice of good over evil broke.... _the Goddess, Diana, told me. I wanted to scream. Like I needed my conection with the Council of the Gods now! Yes, you caught that -- the council of the Gods made themselves a little connection in my head. So they can tell me what to do. Just great.

_THIS ISN'T ME!!! _I screamed. _I HAVE NO CONTROL! THIS ISN'T ME CHOOSING EVIL OVER GOOD, ITS SOME DEMON TAKING MY BODY OVER!! I HAVE NO CHOICE! _

_Dear, you always have a choice. _Sylana's voice soothed me.

_How? I'm not doing this! How do I make it stop?!_

_Call to your powers of the Air. _Aro's voice was stern.

_And Earth._

_And Night_

_And Day_

_And Water._

_And Fire_

_And Spirit, dear. Don't forget me._

I nodded, and the feeling of the Godly presence left. I did exactly what they told me, and I summoned all the powers. I broke the hold of the monster, but not before Nudge was between my teeth and I could taste the blood. I losened my jaws and she slid to the ground.

_Great. Thanks. Now Max is gonna kill me..._ I sighed mentally.

_ALEX!! Are you OK?! What's going on? I heard other voices that weren't from my pack OR you!! _Sam's voice yelled in my head.

_Oh, Gods, Sam nothing is OK!! The Gods were telling me what to do because.... because when I used those powers for the elements to take away Angel's mind reading they said my claim on good over bad broke! I was a prisoner in my own head! I had no control over ANYTHING!!! And by the time I got my control back, Nudge was almost dead! Sam, please... help...._My voice was strained.

_On my way. Turn back but keep some wolf in your head so I can track you. Be careful!!!! _

I morphed back. Max was glaring at me as she sat by Nudges side and Iggy was tending to her. I colapsed to my knees and began crying. I put my head in my hands and simply sobbed.

"Oh, Gods, why?? Why does being a Moon Blood entitle sharing my body with these things?!" I whispered to myself.

_Shh... Aro is talking to Max. She always listens to him..... _Sylana soothed.

"Only because she thinks he's a weird thing in her head that's always right! Only because she calls him 'the Voice' and doesn't really know what he is!" I snapped.

"What?" Fang asked. His gaze on me was cold and expressionless.

"Nothing...." I sobbed.

"Say," the voice came from behind me. I felt cold metal on my throat. I felt a knife on my throat. I got very still.

"If I say Max might not listen to him any more."

"Say. Or. Die. It's very simple," Gazzy's voice was the one behind me.

"I'll die anyways."

"Yeah...."

"Fine. I'm going to hell for being a Moon Blood against my will either way, so why not piss the Gods off more?? Aro is the Voice."

"Don't lie!" Gazzy yelled angrily.

"I'm not. Aro is the God of the Bird children. It's his job to watch over you..."

"Lies!" Gazzy yelled. And the cold blade slid across my throat and everything went black.

* * *

Sam's POV:

My pack and I thundered into the clearing just in time to see a boy with sandy blonde hair, about 8, step away from Alex with a blade in his hand. Blood was staining the blade and the grass, and Alex's eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. _Dead._

I stamped my paw in absolute furry. She was like my little sister! I was supposed to protect her! And some stupid eight year old boy had gotten in the way! And now, for taking Alex, he would die. Before attacking him I took in all the group's faces. I was surprised by the look of hate in all but 2 of their eyes. What had Alex done??

I looked closely at the two who looked shocked and pained and sad. A guy with black hair... I could only assume this was Fang, her half brother. And the other one was blonde with blue eyes....... he must be her Imprint. He looked about like he was gonna die. So I would spare them...... I would kill that little boy though!

And I pounced.


	17. Imprint Me, Death Is A Phase

ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BE IN THE STORY SAY SO!!

* * *

Everything was dark. There was a pinprick of light at the corner of my mind, and I was running away from it. There was something else.... I saw a great big window of green. That's what I was running towards. I skidded to a stop. I looked out the window in my head, and I saw Sam in his wolf form, surrounded by a bunch of other wolves. It looked like he was about to attack Gazzy. I started screaming and banging against the window. But it was in my head. I kicked the window.... and it broke. I fell out of my head.

I looked down at myself...... I was see through and I was blue. Like, everything about me was blue. Even my wings. I looked at my body, and saw the blood everywhere. It made me glad my stomach was made of spirit, then.

"SAM!" I yelled. He didn't hear me. I ran to him, and placed my hands on my coat. He walked through me, growling menacingly at Gazzy. Gazzy's eyes were wide with terror. I gritted my teeth and pressed my transparent hands into Sam's fur. I forced him to stay in one place. It looked like a breeze was holding him in place.

_Sam! _I wailed mentally. He gritted his teeth and snapped his jaw but didn't reply. He spun and walked behind a tree. A second later he walked out in human form and shorts.

"I will rip and shred you apart!" Sam yelled. "You killed her!"

"Sam I'm not dead," I told him. He didn't hear me of course.

"She hurt them!" Gazzy pointed at the others.

"She can't help it!" Sam yelled. "She was made like that by the scientists! She needed Star Blood! We were coming we were bringing it! And she had shifted down and was gaining control!"

"Well I couldn't let her kill them!" Gazzy screamed. I saw his eyes begin to glisten with tears. Sam had that look on his face that meant he was trying to regain control. He had had that same look before he got pissed and morphed and clawed Emily. But this time he didn't shift. "Who are you anyway?" Gazzy whimpered.

"My name is Sam," he said icily. "And this is my pack." he pointed at the wolves. Sam shoved Gazzy hard enough for him to fall over, and he walked over to where my body was gushing blood. I trailed behind him. Sam took my hoodie off and used it to stop the bleeding in my throat. I watched him. He motioned to a russet wolf, who looked a little shaky. He padded over and keeled beside Sam. He had a pack on his back. Sam opened it and got out a water bottle. He held it to my lips, and the scent of Star Blood floated around me.

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled in such a low voice I could barely hear him. "You were like the little sister. I was supposed to protect you. I was too late.... I'm so sorry."

"Sam it's not your fault," I said. By now Sam's hand was crimson with blood soaking through the hoodie. He poured the Star Blood down my throat and I was jolted back through the broken window of my mind and into my head. The light was gone. The window healed and my eyes opened. I looked Sam in the face. I gurgled my own blood in my throat.... and I was back in my body. Sam smiled slowly. I felt the skin on my throat begin to stitch itself back together.

"Sam it's not your fault," I repeated. This time he heard me. He grinned and removed the bloody hoodie from my throat. There was a thin pink line but that was it. I looked at Nudge and Max and Angel. "I'm sorry guys... I guess I ran out of Star Blood sooner than I thought." I reached my palm out which was stained with blood. It began to glow blue, and they healed ever so slowly.I dropped my hand back into the puddle of blood. I struggled to sit upright. Sam picked me up easily.

"Sam I can walk," I said stubbornly. "I was only dead a little bit!" He chuckled darkly.

"Yes well now you get punished for dying. So you don't ever do that again," he said. I sighed but went limp anyway.

The other wolves ran into the trees then came back out as a bunch of teenage boys and a girl. One the seemed slightly younger walked up to Sam. "Sam I need to talk," he said. Sam looked at him with a frown.

"What Jacob?" he asked. The other.... Jacob.... bit his lip. Sam sighed. "Seth, come hold Alex and make sure she doesn't run away," Sam mumbled. Another walked up. My eyes widened.

"Seth?" I asked. He grinned sillily. I squirmed out of Sam's grasp and attacked Seth. He fell to the ground laughing. He was my age so we were more of an even match, they always thought.... so we were best friends. Sam was like the big bro and Seth and I were best friends. Sam groaned but left.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I watched Alex and Seth attack each other like pups. They were best friends of course; had been for years. Jacob gritted his teeth and kept walking briskly infront of me. When we could no longer see the clearing he turned to look at me. He had hurt in his eyes. He looked like a puppy that just saw it's mother get run over by a truck after not seeing her in a million years.

"I'm Imprinted," he almost broke down. "I Imprinted on her dead body. I thought she was gone and I had Imprinted on her and would be alone forever because I could never love again. And then she came back and I'm Imprinted on her!"

"Wow, good for you!" I smiled and clapped him on the back. "You're 15 and she's about to turn 14, that should work. Don't worry; we all come across a little bit of trauma. I did with Emily."

"But you didn't Imprint on someone who's Imprinted on someone else!" Jacob actually began to cry. Then I remembered; Alex had already Imprinted on Iggy.


End file.
